


Massage

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massage, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</p><p>Gabriel's wings are sore, and Sam makes an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Sam first noticed it five minutes ago. They were both in the library, taking a breather in between cases. For once, Gabriel was actually silent and still, settled comfortably in the armchair opposite Sam as he read through a Russian text. Sam was working through an Enochian translation, and had just taken a glance up to rest his eyes when he saw it.

Gabriel was shifting, his face tight with discomfort. Before Sam could ask what was wrong, the archangel calmed and was solemnly reading once more. Internally shrugging, Sam returned to his task.

But a few minutes later, he heard a sharp gasp, and he looked up to once again see Gabriel twitching, though this time the discomfort was more pronounced in his expression, and he was digging the back of the armchair into his shoulder blades as he grunted in frustration.

“Gabriel?” Sam questioned tentatively. “You okay?”

Gabriel nodded stiffly, flexing his shoulder back. “Yeah, just…” he grunted, brows pinching together. Then he sighed and sagged forward, raising his resigned gaze towards Sam. “It’s my… It’s my wings.”

Sam gaped at him. “Your wings?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ve kept them hidden during my time spent as Loki, but keeping them from being visible on any dimensional plane eventually hurts like a bitch. They’re just really sore, that’s all.”

Sam blinked, mind blank from this revelation as he watched Gabriel settle into a slightly different position. And all he could think of to say was, “Do you… Well, I mean… I could give you a massage?”

Gabriel’s amber eyes snapped over to him, slightly wide in surprise. “Really?”

“Only if you want to!” Sam was quick to assure. “I just… thought I’d offer.”

Gabriel stared at him, and Sam faltered under the heavy gaze the archangel was giving him. But soon enough, Gabriel was suddenly grinning widely at Sam, leaping out of his chair and dropping his book on the cushion.

“Sounds good to me!” Gabriel beamed. “Lead the way!”

Moments later in his room, Sam could not believe that he was in this position: hovering over Gabriel, practically straddling the back of his legs, while the shirtless archangel pressed his face deeper into the mattress, his muffled moan vibrating through the bed as Sam’s firm fingers dug into the tense knots between Gabriel’s shoulder blades where the wing joints were. He pressed his thumbs in more deeply, and Gabriel jerked and groaned in a way that made Sam’s blood pulse and his face flush.

Because no Archangel of the Lord should ever sound that _obscene_.

“ _Saaaam_ ,” Gabriel keened when Sam’s fingers rubbed through the tension in Gabriel’s back, fists clutching the bedspread. “Jeez, you’re like the human epitome of Magic Fingers, kiddo, ‘cause – Ohhhh, _God_!”

Despite the horrid blush and racing heart he got from this experience, Sam couldn’t help but smirk. “Isn’t that considered blasphemy of a sort?” he asked, sliding his fingers into Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel moaned loudly, practically melting under Sam’s ministrations. “I’ve gone centuries without a good back rub, I’m sure He’ll cut me some freaking slack.”

Sam chuckled, continuing his massage. Out of nowhere, he was overwhelmed with a feeling of boldness, and before he could stop himself he paused his fingers, much to Gabriel’s vocal displeasure, and leaned down, brushing his lips against Gabriel’s ear.

“If you’re interested,” he murmured roughly, sliding his open palms up Gabriel’s back. “I can think of other ways to loosen your muscles.”

Gabriel’s responding groan and shiver struck a chord within Sam. Before the hunter could blink, Gabriel flipped himself onto his back, a hand clasping the nape of Sam’s neck and the other gripping his shoulder, heatedly staring up at Sam under hooded eyes. Sam shakily smiled and adjusted his legs so that Gabriel’s lower body was tucked a bit more securely beneath him.

“ _Hells_ yeah, I’m interested,” Gabriel purred, trailing a finger from the back of Sam’s neck to his mouth, lightly caressing Sam’s bottom lip. “Let’s put those Magic Fingers to further use, shall we?”


End file.
